Modern Tabaqat Wikia
Welcome to the Modern Tabaqat Wikia Academic Genealogy for scholars working on the ME -- a kind of a modern _Tabaqat_ Describe your topic It recently came up in a conversation with colleagues, that there will be benefits to creating a webpage collecting information on the modern academic silsilas in our field. I have created this thread to jump start this project. For each professor who has graduated at least one PhD there will be one entry, and under that entry in there will be a chronological a list of his/her PhD students. Each entry will consist of the name of the person, year PhD awarded, the institution, and the supervisor's name, and (if possible) also the title of the dissertation. There will be repetition when a person appears both as a PhD supervisor, as well as a PhD graduate under his/her supervisor's name. This is OK -- please avoid making too many nested lists. . Abbas, Ihsan (1954, Cairo, Ahmad Amin) * Wadad Kadi (1973, AUB) -- Yale, Chicago . Afsaruddin, Asma (1993, Johns Hopkins, Georg Krotkoff) -- Professor, Indiana University, Bloomington * Katrin A. Jomaa (2012, Indiana) * Fahd Alebdha (2017, Indiana, joint w. Suzanne Stetkevych) * Michael Bevers (2018, Indiana) * Lubna Al-Shanquitiy (2019, Indiana, joint w. Suzanne Stetkevych) . Aghaie, Kamran Scot (1999, UCLA, Nikki Keddie) UT Austin * Harun Sahin (2001, UT Austin) Harran University (Turkey) * Brian Mann (UT Austin) Eastern Illinois University * Hannan Hammad (2009, UT Austin) Texas Christian University * Lior Sternfeld (2014, UT Austin) Ben Gurion University (Israel) * Mikiya Koyagi (2015, UT Austin) NYU * Mahyar Entezari (2015, UT Austin) U. Penn. * Shaherzad Ahmadi (2018, UT Austin) St. Thomas * Mardin Aminpour (2018, UT Austin) * Golshid Bagheri (2018, UT Austin) . Agoston, Gabor (1994, Hungarian Academy of Sciences) * Şakul Kahraman (2010, Georgetown) -- Assistant Prof. Istanbul Şehir University . Ahmadi, Wali (1997, UCLA) * Kevin Schwartz (2014, UC Berkeley) . Ahmed, Asad Q. (2007, Princeton)--Berkeley * Muhammad U Faruque (Berkeley)--Ames Postdoctoral Fellow, Fordham University *Amin Ehteshami (Berkeley)--Postdoctoral Fellow, University of Exeter . Ahmed, Shahab (1999, Princeton, Michael Cook) -- previously Associate Prof. (Religion & NELC), Harvard (d. 2015) * Suheil Laher (2014, Harvard) -- Dean, Fawakih Institute for Classical Arabic . Ahmed, Leila (1970, Cambridge, Gillian Beer and A.J. Arberry) * Sarah Eltantawi (2012, Harvard) . Alam, Muzaffar (1977, Jawaharlal Nehru University) - University of Chicago *Rajeev Kinra (2008, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (History), Northwestern *Manan Ahmad (2008, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (History), Columbia *Roy Fischel (2012, Chicago) -- SOAS *Hajnalka Kovacs (2013, Chicago, joint w. Franklin Lewis) . Ali, Kecia (2002, Duke, Ebrahim Moosa) -- Associate Professor, Boston U. * Matthew Pierce (2013, BU) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Centre College * Achmad Tohe (2015, BU) * Tazeen Ali (2019, BU) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion & Politics), Washington U. in St. Louis . Amanat, Abbas (1981, Oxford) * Rula Jurdi Abisaab (1998, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Islamic History), McGill * Magnús T. Bernhardsson (1999, Yale) -- Professor (History), Williams College * Daniel Tsadik (2002, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Sephardic & Iranian Studies), Yeshiva University * Amir Afkhami (2003, Yale) -- Associate Prof., GWU * Arash Khazeni (2005, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (History), Pomona College * Laura Robson (2009, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (History), Portland State University * Farzin Vejdani (2009, Yale) -- Ryerson * Ranin Kazemi (2012, Yale), Associate Prof. (History), San Diego State * Assef Ashraf (2016, Yale) -- Lecturer (FAMES), Cambridge * Waleed Ziad (2017, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), UNC * Tanya Lawrence (2018, Yale) . Amir-Moezzi, Mohammad Ali (1991, Paris, Daniel Gimaret, Jean Jolivet) * Hasan Farhang Ansari (2009) -- IAS . Anthony, Sean W. (2009, Chicago, Wadad Kadi) -- Associate Prof., OSU * Ryan Schaffner (2016, OSU, joint w. Kevin van Bladel) . Babayan, Kathryn (1993, Princeton) * Kristina Richardson (2008, Michigan)--CUNY * Azfar Moin (2011, Michigan)--UT Austin * Derek Mancini-Lander (2012, Michigan) -- SOAS * Michael Pifer (2014, Michigan) -- Michigan * Jonathan Back (2016, Michigan) -- Hebrew University of Jerusalem * Dzovinar Derderian *2019, Michigan) . Bartol'd, V. V. (1900, St. Petersburg; d. 1930) * Zeki Velidi Togan (d. 1970) . Bashir, Shahzad (1998, Yale) -- Brown University (previously Stanford) * Ariela Marcus-Sells (2015, Stanford) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies) Elon University * William Sherman (2017, Stanford) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies) University of North Carolina - Charlotte . Bonner, Michael (1987, Princeton) -- University of Michigan (d. 2019) * Alison Vacca (2013, Michigan) -- University of Tennessee . Böwering, Gerhard (1973, McGill, Hermann Landolt) -- Yale University (previously Penn) * Jamal Elias (1991, Yale) -- Walter H. Annenberg Prof. of Humanities, Prof. (Rel. Stud. & South Asian Stud.) Penn (prev. Amherst College) * Shahzad Bashir (1998, Yale) -- Lysbeth Warren Anderson Prof. in Islamic Studies (Rel. Stud.), Stanford (prev. Carleton College & Holy Cross) * Walid Saleh (2001, Yale) -- Professor (Religion & NELC), Toronto (prev. Middlebury College) * Gabriel Said Reynolds (2003, Yale) -- Prof. (Dept. of Theology), Notre Dame * Joseph E.B. Lumbard (2003, Yale) -- Associate Prof. Hamed bin Khalifa univ. Qatar, (prev. American University of Sharja, Brandeis) * Tariq Jaffer (2008, Yale) -- Associate Prof (Religion) Amherst college, * Homayra Ziad (2008, Yale) -- Muslim Scholar, Institute for Christian & Jewish Studies (prev. Trinity College Hartford) * Saeed Rahman (2009, Yale) -- * Matthew Ingalls (2011, Yale) -- Associate Prof. American Uni Dubai (prev. Uni Puget sound) * Kazuyo Murata (2011, Yale) -- Lecturer (Islamic Studies), KCL * Mushegh Asatryan (2012, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Linguistics, Languages, and Cultures) U. Calgary (prev. IIS) * Matthew Melvin-Koushki (2012, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (History), University of South Carolina * Hussein Abdulsater (joint w. Hossein Modarressi) (2013, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. Notre Dame, (previously AUB) * Yasir Qadhi (2013, Yale) -- Assistant Prof., Rhodes College; Dean of Academic Affairs, Maghrib Institute * Yousef Casewit (2014, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. Divinity school U. Chicago (prev. American University of Sharjah) . Bregel, Yuri * Devin DeWeese (1985, Indiana) -- Prof. (Central Eurasian Studies), Indiana U. * Ron Sela (2004, Indiana) -- Associate Prof. (Central Eurasian Studies), Indiana U. . Brugman, Jan * Geert Jan van Gelder (1982, Leiden) -- Oxford . Bulliet, Richard (1967, Harvard, George Makdisi) * Sophia Saadeh (1973, Harvard) -- Lebanese gvt.? (previously AUB, LAU) * Abraham Marcus (1979, Columbia) -- U. Texas, Austin * Philip Mattar (1981, Columbia) * Reeva Simon (1982, Columbia) * Alexander Bligh (1981, Columbia) * Sam Gellens (1986, Columbia) * Uli Shamiloglu (1986, Columbia) -- U. Wisconsin, Madison * Denise Spellberg (1989, Columbia) -- U. Texas, Austin * Eleanor Doumato (1989, Columbia) * Mahmoud Haddad (1989, Columbia) -- Belamand, Lebanon * Jean-Marc Oppenheim (1990, Columbia) * Afaf Hatoum (1990, Columbia) * Asef Kholdani (1991, Columbia) * Lawrence Potter (1992, Columbia) * Azyumardi Azra (1992, Columbia) * Neguin Yavari (1992, Columbia) * Alfred Howell (1993, Columbia) * Matthew Gordon (1993, Columbia) -- Miami of Ohio * Tayeb El-Hibri (1993, Columbia) -- Prof. (Judaic & Near Eastern studies), UMass-Amherst * Sumit Mandal (1994, Columbia) * Elizabeth F. Thompson (1994, Columbia) -- University of Virginia * Ariel Salzmann (1994, Columbia)-- Queen's University, Kingston, Ontario * Parvaneh Pourshariati (1995, Columbia) -- Associate Prof. of History (Dept. of Social Sciences), NYC College of Tech. (CUNY) (previously NELC, OSU) * Mahmoud Jwaied (1996, City University of New York) * Pardis Minouchehr -- (1997, Columbia -- Persian Language Director, GWU) * Zeev Maghen (1997, Columbia) * Munirah Alatas (1997, Columbia) * Marilyn Higbee Walker (1998, Columbia) * Dana Sajdi (2002, Columbia) -- Associate Prof. (History), Boston College * Nerina Rustomji (2003, Columbia) -- St. John's University * David Cuthell (2004, Columbia) * Hossein Kamaly -- (2004, Columbia) * Ramzi Rouighi (2005, Columbia) -- University of Southern California * Gerald Grudzen (2006, Columbia) * Paul Weinfield (2007, Columbia) * Dahlia Gubara (2013, Columbia) -- AUB * Michael Christopher Low (2015, Columbia)-- Iowa State University * Nina Ansary (2014, Columbia) * Owen Miller (2015, Columbia) * Karen Pinto -- Prof. (History), Boise State U. * Alexis Wick (Columbia) -- AUB * Sam White (Columbia) * Devrim Ümit (Columbia) * Abigail Schade (Owen) (Columbia) * George Fiske (Columbia) * Warren Bass (Columbia) . Calder, Norman (1979, SOAS, John Wansborough) * Robert Gleave (1995, Manchester) -- Professor, Exeter . Chittick, William C. (1974, Tehran, Seyyed Hossein Nasr) -- Professor, Stony Brook * Laury Silvers (2002, Stony Brook) * Amer Latif (2009, Stony Brook) * Marlene Rene DuBois (2010, Stony Brook -- joint w. Sachiko Murata) . Cobb, Paul M. (1997, Chicago, Fred Donner) -- Professor, University of Pennsylvania * Aaron M. Hagler (2011, Penn) -- Assistant Professor of History, Troy University . Cook, Michael (1963-66, SOAS, Bernard Lewis) -- Professor, Princeton University * Michael Bonner (1987, Princeton) -- Prof. (History), U. Michigan * Shahab Ahmed (1999, Princeton) -- Harvard (d. 2015) * Behnam Sadeghi (2006, Princeton, joint w. Modarressi) -- Oxford (previously Stanford) * Nancy Khalek (2006, Princeton, joint w. Peter Brown) -- Associate Prof. (Religious Studies), Brown * Asad Ahmed (2007, Princeton) -- Associate Prof. (NES), UC Berkeley * Justin Stearns (2007, Princeton) -- Associate Prof., NYU--Abu Dhabi * Najam Haider (2007, Princeton, joint w. Modarressi) -- Barnard College * Karen Bauer (2008, Princeton) -- Institute of Ismaili Studies * Mona Hassan (2009, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Duke U. * Luke Yarbrough (2012, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (History), St. Louis University * Bella Tendler Krieger (2012, Princeton) -- Florida International University * Katharina Ivanyi (2012, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Columbia University * Lev Weitz (2013, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Catholic University . Corbin, Henry (1928, Paris, Étienne Gilson) -- Professor, Sorbonne (d. 1978) . Crone, Patricia (1974, SOAS, Bernard Lewis) -- Professor, Institute for Advanced Study (d. 2015) . DeSmet, Daniel . DeWeese, Devin (1985, Indiana U., Yuri Bregel) . Dickson, Martin (1958, Princeton) * Michel Mazzaoui (1966, Princeton) -- Prof. Utah * Robert McChesney (1973, Princeton) -- Prof. NYU * John Woods (1974, Princeton) -- Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Vera Moreen (1978, Princeton) * Cornell Fleischer (1982, Princeton) -- Kanuni Suleyman Prof. (NELC) Chicago * Kathryn Babayan (1993, Princeton) -- Associate Prof., Michigan (previously UNT) . Donner, Fred McGraw (1975, Princeton, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Professor, University of Chicago * Paul M. Cobb (1997, Chicago) -- Prof., Penn * Stuart Sears (1997, Chicago) -- Partner, Arabic Language Associates (previously Asst. Prof. AUC) * Ingrid Mattson (1999, Chicago) -- University of Western Ontario * Khaled Keshk (2002, Chicago) -- DePaul * David Cook (2001, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Rice University * Rasheed Hosein (2010, Chicago) -- United States Military Academy (West Point) * Emran El-Badawi (2011, Chicago) -- University of Houston * Elizabeth Urban (2012, Chicago) -- Associate Prof., West Chester University * Volkan Stodolsky (2012, Chicago) -- Chair, Dept. of Islamic Law, Darul Qasim (Chicago) * Rana Mikati (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., College of Charleston * Feryal Salem (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Hartford Seminary * Brad Bowman (2014, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (history), University of Louisville * Joshua Mabra (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (modern languages), Wright State University * Suleyman Dost (2016, Chicago) -- Assistant Professor of Classical Islam, Brandeis University . El Shamsy, Ahmed (2009, Harvard, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Garrett Davidson (2014, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., College of Charleston * Sabahat Adil (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Colorado * Rodrigo Adem (2015, Chicago) -- Research Professor, El Colegio de México * Mariam Sheibani (2018, Chicago) -- Postdoc, Harvard University/Law School . Elias, Jamal (1991, Yale, Böwering) -- Professor, Penn (Rel. Stud.) * Ayesha Irani (2011, Penn) -- Assistant Professor of Religion, University of Toronto * Rose Muravchick (2014, Penn) -- Assistant Prof (Religion), Vassar * Ali Karjoo-Ravary (2018, Penn) -- Assistant Prof (Islamic Studies), Bucknell University . Ernst, Carl (1981, Harvard) -- Professor UNC (Rel. Stud.) * Karen Ruffle (2007, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), University of Toronto * Peter Wright (2008, UNC)--Assistant Prof (Religion), Colorado College * Brannon Ingram (2011, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Northwestern University * Ilyse Morgenstein-Fuerst (2012, UNC)-Assistant Prof. (Religion) University of Vermont * Kathleen Foody (2012, UNC)-Assistant Prof. (Religion/International Studies) College of Charleston * Tehseen Thaver (2013, UNC)---Assistant Prof. (Religion),Princeton University * Rose Aslan (2014, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion) California Lutheran University * Gregory Lipton (2014, UNC)---Postdoc Macalester College * Zahra Ayubi (2015, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Dartmouth College . Fleischer, Cornell (1982, Princeton) -- Professor, Chicago (NELC) * Stefan Winter (2002, Chicago) -- Professeur regulier permanent, UQAM * Betul Basaran (2006, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Rel. Stud.), St. Mary's College of Maryland * Pinar Emiralioglu (2006, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (History), Sam Houston State (previously Assistant Prof., History, U. Pittsburgh) * Ebru Turan (2007, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Fordham * Kaya Şahin (2008, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (History), Indiana * Nukhet Varlik (2008, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Rutgers-Newark * Side Emre (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Texas A&M * Abdurrahman Atcil (2010, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Istanbul Şehir University. * Nikolay Antov (2011, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., University of Arkansas-Fayetteville * Marya Green-Mercado (2012, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (Romance Lang. & Lit.), Michigan * Zahit Atcil (2015, Chicago), Istanbul Medeniyet University * Christopher Markiewicz (2015, Chicago) -- Fellow, Exeter College, Oxford * Ferenc Csirkés (2016, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Sabanci University, Turkey . van Gelder, Geert Jan (1982, Leiden) -- Professor Emeritus, Oxford, * Gert Borg (1994, Nijmegen) -- Radboud University, Nijmegen * Denis McAuley (2008, Oxford, joint w. Ronald Nettler) * Nefeli Papoutsakis (2008, Oxford) -- University of Muenster * Adam Talib (2014, Oxford) -- Assistant Prof. (Arabic & Islamic Civ.), AUC . Gibb, Hamilton (M.A. 1922, SOAS, Thomas Arnold) -- dec. 1971 * Bernard Lewis (1939, SOAS) -- Cleveland E. Dodge Prof. Emer. (NES), Princeton/IAS (previously SOAS); also Cornell * Fazlur Rahman (1949, Oxford) -- Harold H. Swift Distinguished Service Prof. of Islamic Thought (Chicago); previously Durham, McGill, UCLA * Roy Mottahedeh (1970, Harvard; also Frye student) -- Professor (History), Harvard * Nadav Safran (Harvard) * Carla Klausner (Harvard) * L. Carl Brown (Harvard) * Malcolm Kerr (Harvard) . Gimaret, Daniel . Gleave, Robert (1995, Manchester, Norman Calder) -- Professor of Islamic Studies, Exeter * Saud al-Sarhan (2011, Exeter) * Emad Hamdeh (2014, Exeter) * Bianka Speidl (2015, Exeter) . Gobillot, Geneviève (1989, Lyon, Roger Deladrière) -- Professor, Université Jean Moulin Lyon III * Emmanuel Pisani (2014, Lyon joint w. Michel Younès) . Grabar, Oleg -- Professor (Islamic Art & Architecture), Harvard (d. 2011) * Ghada Hijjawi-Qaddumi (1990, Harvard, joint w. Annemarie Schimmel) -- President, World Crafts Council-Asia Pacific Region * Roya Marefat (1991, Harvard) * Howayda Al-Harithy (1992, Harvard) -- Professor (Architecture), AUB * Tarek Swelim (1994, Harvard) -- Associate Prof., Hamad bin Khalifa University, Doha * Rebecca Marie Foote (1999, Harvard) . Graham, William A. (1973, Harvard) -- Professor (NELC & Religion), Harvard * Mohsen Goudarzi (2018, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Classical & Near Eastern Studies), Minnesota . Griffel, Frank (1999, Free University of Berlin, Friedrich Niewoehner) -- Professor (Rel. Stud.), Yale . Gruendler, Beatrice (1995, Harvard, Wolfhart Heinrichs) -- Professor, FU Berlin (formerly Professor, Yale NELC) * Carl Davila (2006, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (History), SUNY Brockport * Hyunhee Park (2008, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (History), CUNY * Bilal Orfali (2009, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Arabic), AUB; (formerly M.S. Sofia Chair (NELC), OSU) * Georges Montillet (2013, Yale) -- Youth and Young Adult Minister, Church of the Resurrection (Rochester, MN) * Mareike Koertner (2014, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Dept. of Religion), Trinity College, Hartford; (formerly VAP, Trinity College) Gutas, Dimitri (1974, Yale, Franz Rosenthal) -- Professor (NELC), Yale * Li Guo (1994, Yale) -- Prof. Arabic & Islamic Studies (Classics Dept.) Notre Dame * Jennifer Bryson (2000, Yale) -- Director of Operation, Center for Islam and religious freedom, formerly Witherspoon Institute, formerly Guantanamo Bay * David Reisman (2000, Yale) -- Prof. University of Illinois at Chicago (d. 2011) * Felicitas Opwis (2001, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Dept. of Arabic & Islamic Stud.), Georgetown * Kevin van Bladel (2004, Yale) -- Prof. (NELC), Yale (previously OSU NELC and USC Classics) * Suleiman Mourad (2004, Yale) -- Prof. (Religion), Smith College * Racha el Omari (2006, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Rel. Stud.), UCSB * Alexander Treiger (2008, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Dept. of Classics & Religion), Dalhousie * Ahmed al-Rahim (2009, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), UVA * Lukas Muehlethaler (2009, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Jewish Studies), Free University Berlin * Hadi Jorati (2014, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (History), University of Massachusetts Amherst (previously OSU) * Matteo Di Giovanni (2015, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Philosophy), Università degli Studi di Torino (previously Providence College, RI) * Geoffrey Moseley (2017, Yale) -- VAP (Rel. Stud.), The University of the South (formerly VAP, OSU NELC) * Michael Rapoport (2018, Yale) -- VAP Connecticut College . Hallaq, Wael (1985, U Washington) * Carl Sharif El-Tobgui (2013, McGill) -- Associate Prof. Brandeis (NEJS) = Hathaway, Jane (1992, Princeton) -- Professor (History) OSU * Mustafa Abdul-Basit Ahmed (1997, OSU) * Timothy Rhea Furnish (2001, OSU) * Febe Y. Armanios (2003, OSU) * John J. Curry (2005, OSU) * Günhan Börekçi (2010, OSU) Assistant Prof. Istanbul Şehir University. * Vefa Erginbaş (2013, OSU) * Ayse Balatcioglu (2016, OSU). Assistant Professor, NYU (prev. Binghamton) . Heinrichs, Wolfhart (1967, Frankfurt) * Peter Heath (1981, Harvard) -- Birzeit, WUSTL, AUB (provost), AUS (chancellor) (dec. 2014) * Kevin Lacey (1984, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (Classical & Near Eastern Studies), Binghamton University, SUNY * Shukri Abed (1984, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. University of Mary Washington * Magda al-Nowaihi (1987, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. Columbia (dec. 2002) * Kristen Brustad (1991, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (MES), Texas (previously Emory, William & Mary, Harvard) * Pauline E. Eskenasy (1991, Harvard) -- * Lisa Wurtele (Karp) (1992, Harvard) -- Senior Editor, Institute for Curriculum Services * Michael Cooperson (1994, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC), UCLA (previously VAP of Arabic, Dartmouth) * Beatrice Gruendler (1995, Harvard) -- Prof. (Arabistik) FU Berlin (previously Yale, Dartmouth) * Tahera Qutbuddin (1999, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC), Chicago (previously Utah & Yale) * Stephanie B. Thomas (2000, Harvard) -- Program Director, Qatar Foundational International (QFI) * Angela Jaffray (2000, Harvard) -- * Bruce Fudge (2003, Harvard) -- Geneva (formerly OSU) * Ahmad Atif Ahmad (2005, Harvard) -- Prof. (Rel. Stud.), UCSB * Sinan Antoon (2006, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. NYU Gallatin * Yaron Klein (2009, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Arabic), Carleton College * Erez Naaman (2009, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (World Languages and Cultures) american U. Washington, DC * Shady Hekmat Nasser (2011, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC) Harvard (previously Yale, Cambridge) * Alexander Key (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Comp Lit.), Stanford * Elias Muhanna (2012, Harvard) -- Manning Assistant Prof. (Comp Lit), Brown * Avigail Noy (2016, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. U Texas Austin (prev. postdoc Harvard) . Hitti, Philip (1915, Columbia) . Hoyland, Robert G. (1994, Oxford) -- Professor (History), NYU/ISAW * Ryan J. Lynch (2016, Oxford) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Columbus State University . Kadi, Wadad (1973, AUB, Ihsan Abbas) -- Professor Emerita, Chicago, NELC * Marion Katz (1997, Chicago) -- Professor (MEIS), NYU * Paul Heck (2000, Chicago) -- Professor (Theology), Georgetown, * Shari Lowin (2001, Chicago) -- Prof. (Rel. Stud.), Stonehill College * Scott Lucas (2002, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. of Islamic Studies, Arizona * Fehrullah Terkan (2004, Chicago) -- Prof. (Divinity), Ankara * Kenneth Garden (2005, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Tufts (previously Amherst College) * Jonathan Brown (2006, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (school of foreign service) Georgetown (formerly U. Washington) * Vanessa de Gifis (2008, Chicago) -- Associate Prof., Wayne State * Aram Shahin (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., James Madison U. * Sean Anthony (2009, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Ohio State, (formerly U. Oregon) * Maurice Pomerantz (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., NYU-Abu Dhabi * Catherine Bronson (2012, Chicago) -- Assistant Teaching Prof. (Classics), Notre Dame * Lyall Armstrong (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. of Islamic History (Dept. of History & Archaeology), AUB * Mehmetcan Akpınar (2016, Chicago) -- University of Tübingen . Kafadar, Cemal (1987, McGill) -- Professor (History), Harvard * Eunjeong Yi (2000, Harvard) -- Seoul National University * Cengiz Şişman (2004, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (History), University of Houston-Clear Lake * Himmet Taskomur (Harvard) -- Lecturer Ottoman Studies, Harvard * Ali Yayciolgu (2011, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (History) Stanford * Aslıhan Gürbüzel (2016, Harvard ) -- Assistant Prof. (Ottoman History), McGill University . Katz, Marion (1997, Chicago, Wadad Kadi) -- Professor (MEIS), NYU * Ayesha S. Chaudhry (2009, NYU) -- Associate Prof. (Islamic Studies, Gender Studies), University of British Columbia * Akhtar, Ali Humayun (2012, NYU) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), Bates College . Keddie, Nikki (1955, UC Berkeley) UCLA * Gene Garthwaite (1968, UCLA) -- Dartmouth College * Mangol Bayat (1971, UCLA) * Michael Morony (1972, UCLA) -- UCLA * Azriel Karny (1973, UCLA) * Arnold Green (1973, UCLA) -- Brigham Young University * Shannon Stack (1975, UCLA) -- Valley College * Michael Laskier (1979, UCLA) -- Bar Ilan University (Israel) * Beth Baron (1988, UCLA) -- CUNY * Rudi Matthee (1991, UCLA) -- University of Delaware * Maziar Behrooz (1993, UCLA) -- Cal. State San Francisco * Afshin Matin-Asgari (1993, UCLA) -- Cal. State Los Angeles * Hisai Nakanishi (1994, UCLA) Grad.School of International Development, Nagoya University (Japan) * A. Holly Shissler (1995, UCLA) -- Univ. of Chicago * Monica Ringer (1997, UCLA) -- Amherst College * Houri Berberian (1997, UCLA) -- Cal. State Long Beach * Kamran Aghaie (1999, UCLA) -- UT Austin * Jasamin Rostam-Kolahi (2000, UCLA) -- Cal. State Fullerton * Afshin Marashi (2003, UCLA) -- University of Oklahoma * Mehrdad Amanat (2005, UCLA) * Ruth Barzilai-Lumbroso (2008, UCLA) . Kennedy, Hugh (1978, Cambridge) -- Professor, SOAS (previously St. Andrews) * Ihab Hamdi El-Sakkout (1994, St. Andrews) * Shaun O'Sullivan (2003, St. Andrews) * Angus Donal Stewart (St. Andrews) -- Lecturer (History), St. Andrews * Paula R. Stiles (2005, St. Andrews) * Judith Ahola (2005, St. Andrews) * Charlotte Schriwer (2006, St. Andrews) * Jason T. Roche (2008, St. Andrews) -- Senior Lecturer (Medieval History), Manchester Metropolitan University * Anees Lodhi (SOAS) -- Aga Khan University * Paula Manstetten (2018, SOAS) -- Bamberg . Kister, M.J. (1963) -- Professor, Hebrew University of Jerusalem (d. 2010) * Michael Lecker (1983, Jerusalem) -- Professor (Arabic), Hebrew University of Jerusalem . Knysh, Alexander (1986, IOS, St. Petersburg) -- Professor, Michigan * Erik Ohlander (2004, Michigan) -- Associate Prof. (Religion) Indiana University Purdue Fort Wayne, Indiana * Muhammad Aziz (2004, Michigan) -- Senior Lector (NELC), Yale * Mohammad Khalil (2007, Michigan) -- Associate Prof. (Religious studies), Michigan State University, * Maxim Romanov (2013, Michigan) -- Universitätsassistent, University of Vienna (History/Digital Humanities) * Noah Gardiner (2014, Michigan) -- VAP U. South Carolina (Religious Studies) . Lazard, Gilbert (1960, Paris) . Lawrence, Bruce * David William Damrel (1991, Duke) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), University of South Carolina Upstate * Omid Safi (2000, Duke) -- Director and Professor DISC Duke Uni. * Scott Kugle (2000, Duke) -- Professor (South Asian Studies), Emory * Hugh Talat Halman(2000, Dulke) * Jamillah Karim (2001, Duke) -- Independent Scholar (previously Associate Prof. of Religion, Spelman College) * Frederick Colby (2002, Duke) -- Associate Prof. (Religious Studies), University of Oregon * Robert Rozehnal (2003, Duke) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Lehigh University * Zia Inayat-Khan (2006, Duke) -- Pir of the Inayati Sufi Order * Brett Wilson (2009, Duke) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), Macalester College . Lawson, Todd (1987, McGill, Hermann Landolt) - Emeritus Professor, Toronto * Omid Ghaemmaghami, Assistant Prof. (Arabic), SUNY-Binghamton * Mohammad Rustom, Associate Prof., Carleton College . Lewis, Bernard (1939, SOAS, Hamilton Gibb) * Kamal Salibi (1953, SOAS) -- Prof. (History) AUB (d. 2011) * Adnan Bakhit (1965, SOAS) * Michael Cook (1966, SOAS) -- Prof. (NES), Princeton * Patricia Crone (1974, SOAS) -- Prof. (Historical Studies) IAS (d. 2015) * Martin Kramer (1982, Princeton) -- Prof. Tel Aviv, president Shalem College (Jerusalem) * Feroz Ahmed (1966, SOAS) -- Prof. (Yeditepe University). . Lewis, Franklin (1995, Chicago, Heshmat Moayyad) * Hajnalka Kovacs (2013, Chicago, joint w. Muzaffar Alam) * Amin Sadr (2014, Chicago) * Cameron Cross (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Michigan * Edmund Hayes (2015, Chicago) -- Tübingen * Liran Yadgar (2016, Chicago) -- Yale (2017) * Austin O'Malley (2017, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Arizona . Lory, Pierre . Losensky, Paul (1993, Chicago) -- Indiana . Madelung, Wilferd (1957, Spuler) * Hossein Modarressi (1982, Oxford) -- Prof. (NES) Princeton * Sabine Schmidtke (1990, Oxford) -- Prof. (Historical Studies) IAS -- prev. FU Berlin * Bazat-Saifiyah Qutbuddin (1998, Oxford) * Martin McDermott (Chicago) * Said Amir Arjomand 1980, Chicago) -- Prof. (History) SUNY Stony Brook . Mahdi, Muhsin (1954, Chicago, Leo Strauss) -- Professor (NELC) Harvard (d. 2007) * Hillary Weisner (1993, Harvard) -- Carnegie Corporation of New York as Program Director for Transnational Movements and the Arab Region * Frank Vogel (1993, Harvard) -- independent scholar and legal consultant for Islamic law (previously Prof., Harvard Law) . Makdisi, George (1964, Sorbonne) -- Professor (NELC) Penn (d. 2002) * Sherman Jackson (1990, Penn) -- Professor (Religion), USC (previously Michigan) * Devin Stewart (1991, Penn) -- Associate Prof., Emory * Christopher Melchert (1992, Penn) -- Professor, Oxford * Habeeb Ahmad Malik (1993, Penn) * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) -- Professor (NELC), Yale * Joseph Lowry (1999, Penn) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Penn * Richard Bulliet * Merlin Swartz (1997, Harvard) * John Donohue (Harvard) * Herbert Mason (Harvard) . Marmon, Shaun E. -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Princeton * Tariq al-Jamil (2004, Princeton) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Swarthmore * Yasir Ibrahim (2004, Princeton) * Megan Reid (2005, Princeton) * Mariaj Syed (2011, Princeton, joint w. Hossein Modarresi) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), UC Davis * Susan Gunasti (2011, Princeton) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Ohio Wesleyan University * Tarek Elgawhary (2014, Princeton) . McAuliffe, Jane Dammen (1984, Toronto) -- President Emeritus, Bryn Mawr College (previously Professor, Georgetown; Toronto; Emory) * Herbert Berg (1996, Toronto) -- Professor, University of North Carolina Wilmington . Melchert, Christopher (1992, Penn, George Makdisi) -- Professor, Oxford * Talal Al-Azem (2011, Oxford) * Paul J. R. Gledhill (2014, Oxford) * John Joseph Wainwright (2015, Oxford) * Maroussia Bednarkiewicz (2017, Oxford) * Sohail Hanif (2017, Oxford) * Ahmad Khan (2018, Oxford) . Melville, Charles (1978, Cambridge) * Andrew Peacock (Cambridge) -- Prof. St. Andrews * George Lane (Cambridge) -- Prof. SOAS * Peyvand Firouzeh (2014, Cambridge) . Messick, Brinkley (1978, Princeton) * Amira Mittermaier (2006, Columbia) * Sofian Merabet (2009, Columbia) -- Associate Prof. (Anthro), UT Austin . Miller, Susan G. (1978, Michigan) -- Professor (History), UC Davis * Janina Safran (1994, Harvard) . Mittermaier, Amira (2006, Columbia) * Edith Szanto (2012, University of Toronto) -- Assistant Prof., American University of Iraq * Nermeen Mouftah (2014, University of Toronto) -- post-doc, Northwestern . Moayyad, Heshmat (1958, Frankfurt, Hellmut Ritter) * Michael Hillmann (1974, Chicago) -- Professor (Middle Eastern Studies), University of Texas, Austin * Paul Sprachman (1981, Chicago) -- emeritus, Rutgers * Paul Losensky (1993, Chicago) -- Professor (Comp Lit, NELC), Indiana U, Bloomington * Franklin Lewis (1995, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Chicago (previously Emory) * Sunil Sharma (1999, Chicago) -- Professor (Comp. Lit.), Boston U. * Alyssa Gabbay (2007, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious St.), UNC Greensboro . Modarressi, Hossein (Madelung, 1982, Oxford) * Robert Wisnovsky (1994, Princeton) -- Prof., McGill * Denise Soufi (1998, Princeton) -- UNC University at Chapel Hill * Khaled Abou El Fadl (1999, Princeton) -- Prof. of Law, UCLA * Maria Dakake (2000, Princeton) -- George Mason University * Asma Sayeed (2005, Princeton) -- UCLA * Caner Dagli (2006, Princeton) -- College of Holy Cross * Behnam Sadeghi (2006, Princeton, joint w. Michael Cook) -- Oxford * Najam Haider (2007, Princeton, joint w. Michael Cook) -- Professor, Barnard College * Intisar Rabb (2009, Princeton) -- Prof. of Law, Harvard * Mairaj Syed (2011, Princeton, joint w. Shaun Marmon) -- UC Davis * Hussein Abdulsater (2013, Yale, joint w. Gerhard Böwering) -- Notre Dame * Nebil Husayn (2016, Princeton) -- University of Miami * Dana Lee (2019, Princeton) -- Harvard Law School . Moosa, Ebrahim (1995 University of Cape Town, 1981 Nadwat al-ʿUlama,ʾ India) * Kecia Ali (2002, Duke) -- Associate Prof. (Religion) Boston Uni. * Hina Azam (2007, Duke) -- Associate Prof (Middle Eastern Studies) -- UT Austin * SherAli Tareen (2012, Duke) -- Associate Prof (Religion) Franklin and Marshall College * Youshaa Patel (2012, Duke) -- Assistant Prof (Religion) Lafayette College * Mashal Saif (2014, Duke) -- Assistant Prof (Religion) Clemson University * Ali Mian (2015, Duke) -- Assistant Prof (Religion) Seattle University * Saadia Yacoob (2017, Duke) -- Assistant Prof (Religion), Williams College * Samuel Kigar (2018, Duke) -- Assistant Prof (Religion), University of Puget Sound . Morony, Michael (1971, Gustav von Grunebaum/Nikki Keddie, 1971, UCLA) * Mahmood Ibrahim (1981, UCLA) * Khodad Rezakhani (2010, UCLA) . Mottahedeh, Roy P. (1970, Harvard, H.A.R. Gibb) -- Professor Emeritus (History), Harvard * Fred Donner (1975, Princeton) -- Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Meir Litvak (1991, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (ME History), Tel Aviv University * Chase Robinson (1992, Harvard) -- Prof. (History), CUNY * Daphna Ephrat (1993, Harvard) -- Professor (History), Open University of Israel * Richard Foltz (1996) -- Professor (Religion), Concordia * Dara Chafik (2000, Harvard) * Ghada Osman (2001, Harvard) -- Professor (Arabic Studies), San Diego State University * Nahid Mozaffari (2001, Harvard) * Leor Halevi (2002, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (History), Vanderbilt University * Deborah Tor (2002, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Notre Dame * Kristen Stilt (2004, Harvard) -- Prof. of Law, Harvard, Director of Islamic Legal Studies Program * Michael Paul Connell (2004, Harvard) * Yonggyu Lee (2004, Harvard) -- Mongolia International University * Zayde Antrim (2005, Harvard) -- Professor (History), Trinity College, Hartford CT * Aida Othman (2005, Harvard) * Sarah Bowen Savant (co-advisor: William Graham, 2006, Harvard) -- Agha Khan University * Koray Durak (2008, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (History), Boğaziçi University * Martin Nguyen (2009, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (Religious Studies) Fairfield University * Ahmed El Shamsy (2009, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Maryann Shenoda (2010, Harvard) * Abigail Krasner Balbale (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Islamic Art & Material Culture), Bard Graduate Center * Bryan Averbuch (2013, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (History), College of Staten Island * Jennifer Gordon (2014, Harvard) * Jeffrey Eden (2016, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (History), St. Mary's College of Maryland * Han Hsien Liew (2018, Harvard) . Murata, Sachiko (Tehran) -- Professor, Stony Brook * Marlene Rene DuBois (2010, Stony Brook -- joint w. William Chittick) . Najmabadi, Afsaneh (1984, Manchester) -- Professor (History), Harvard * Naghmeh Sohrabi (2005, Harvard) -- Brandeis University * Mana Kia (2011, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (MEALAC), Columbia * Sara Omar (2015, Harvard) . Nasr, Hossein (Gibb, 1958, Harvard) -- GWU (previously Tehran) * William Chittick (1974, Tehran) -- Prof. (Dept. of Asian & Asian-American Studies), SUNY-Stony Brook * Ibrahim Kalin (2002, GWU) -- Associate Prof., Georgetown . Necipoğlu, Gülru (1986, Harvard, Oleg Grabar) -- Professor (Islamic Art), Harvard * Gauvin Alexander Bailey (1996, Harvard) * Elizabeth Dean Hermann (1996, Harvard, joint w. Mirka Benes) * Cigdem Kafescioglu (1996, Harvard) * Oya Ayse Pancaroglu (2000, Harvard) * Ahmet Abdullah Ersoy * Kishwar Rizvi (2000, Harvard, joint w. Nasser Rabbat) * May Farhat (2002, Harvard) * Barry Wood (2002, Harvard) * Persis Berlekamp (2003, Harvard) * Zeynep Yürekli (2005, Harvard) * Emine Fetvacı (2005, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (Islamic Art), BU * Ladan Akbarnia (2007, Harvard, joint w. David Roxburgh) * Jennifer Pruitt (2009, Harvard) * Suzan Yalman (2011, Harvard) * Unver Rustem (2013, Harvard) * Yasmine al-Saleh (2014, Harvard, joint w. David Roxburgh) * Melis Taner (2016, Harvard, joint w. David Roxburgh) * Deniz Türker (2016, Harvard, joint w. David Roxburgh) . Newman, Andrew . Pfeiffer, Judith (2003, Chicago) -- Professor, Oxford * Thomas Welsford (2008, Oxford) -- Vienna * Salam Rassi (2015, Oxford, joint w. David G.K. Taylor) * Wahid M. Amin (2016, Oxford, joint w. Afifi al-Akiti) . Pollock, Sheldon (1975, Harvard) -- Professor, Columbia * Rebecca Gould (2012, Columbia) -- Reader (Comparative Literature and Translation Studies) Uni. Bristol * Audrey Truschke (2012, Columbia) -- Assistant Prof. (History) Rutgers-Newark . Pritchett, Frances (1981, University of Chicago) -- Columbia * Sean Pue (2007, Columbia) -- Associate Prof. Michigan State * Pasha Mohamad Khan (2012, Columbia) -- Assistant Prof. (History) McGill * Arthur Dudney (2013, Columbia) -- Leverhulm Fellow, Cambridge . Qutbuddin, Tahera (1999, Harvard, Wolfhart Heinrichs) -- Professor (NELC), University of Chicago * Thomas Hefter (2008, UChicago) -- Princeton * Nathaniel Miller (2016, UChicago) -- Cambridge University * Kevin Blankinship (2018, UChicago) -- Assistant Professor, Brigham Young University * Rachel Schine (2019, UChicago) . Rahman, Fazlur (Oxford University) -- University of Chicago (d. 1988) * Michael Sells (1982, UChicago) . Rashed, Roshdi (1984, Paris) . Reynolds, Dwight F. (Penn) -- Professor (Religion), UC Santa Barbara * Anna Bigelow (2004, UCSB) * Aysha Hidayatullah (2009, UCSB) * Ali Telmesani (2015, UCSB) . Rizvi, Sajjad (2000, Cambridge, John Cooper and James Montgomery) -- Exeter * Saud al-Tamamy (2009, Exeter) - Assistant Professor, King Saud University * Kemal Argon (2010, Exeter) - Assistant Professor, Necmettin Erbakan University * Ahab Bdaiwi (2014, Exeter) -- Assistant Professor, Leiden University * Minlib Dallh (2011, Exeter) - Blackfriars, Oxford * Zoheir Esmail (2016, Exeter) - Jami'at al-Mustafa, Qum * Rushdan Jailani (2007, Exeter) - Professor, USIM, Malaysia * Eric van Lit (2014, Utrecht) - postdoc, Yale, and IDEO, Cairo * Sumeyye Parlidar (2014, Exeter) - Assistant Professor, Istanbul University * Pooya Razavian (2016, Exeter) - postdoc, Oxford * Chi-Chung Yu (2008) - Associate Professor, Hong Kong Baptist University . Robinson, Chase (1992, Harvard, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Professor, CUNY (previously Oxford) * Feras Hamza (2001, Oxford) -- Associate Prof., U. of Wollongong (Dubai) (previously IIS) * Maria Vaiou (2002, Oxford, with Elizabeth Jeffreys) * Catarina Belo (2004, with Yahya Michot) -- Associate Prof. (Philosophy), AUC * Andrew Marsham (2004, Oxford) -- Reader, Cambridge (previously Edinburgh) * Teresa Bernheimer (2006, Oxford) -- Senior Lecturer (history), SOAS * Nicola Clarke (2009, Oxford) -- Lecturer (history of Islamic world), Newcastle * Harry Munt (2010, Oxford) -- Lecturer (medieval history), York * Fozia Bora (2011, Oxford) -- Lecturer (ME & Islamic History), Leeds . Rosenthal, Franz (H.H. Schaeder, 1935, Berlin) -- Sterling Prof. (NELC), Yale (d. 2003) * Jacob Lassner (1963, Yale) -- Northwestern * Joel Kraemer (1967, Yale) -- Chicago (previously Yale NELC) -- (d. 2018) * Hasan Shuraydi (1970, Yale) -- United Nations * Bruce Lawrence (1971, Yale) -- Professor Emeritus Duke University * Dimitri Gutas (1974, Yale) -- Prof. (NELC) Yale (previously U Rethymo) * Tamar Frank (1975, Yale) -- left the field * Everett Rowson (1982, Yale) -- NYU (previously Penn & Harvard) * Fred Renfroe (1989, Yale) -- went into law * Avrom Udovitch (1965, Yale) -- Professor Emeritus, Princeton University . Rowson, Everett (1982, Yale, Rosenthal) -- Associate Professor, NYU (previously Penn & Harvard) * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) -- Professor, (NELC) Yale, prev. Cornell * David Hollenberg (2006, Penn) -- Associate Prof., (Religious Studies) U. Oregon (prev. JMU) . Sabra, Abdelhamid (1955, SOAS) -- Harvard * Jamil Ragep (1982, Harvard) -- Professor, McGill (prev. Oklahoma) * Elahe Kheirandish (1991, Harvard) -- postdoc, Harvard * Alnoor Dhanani (1990, Harvard) -- Lecturer, Brandeis * Y. Tzvi Langermann -- Professor, (Dept. of Arabic), Bar Ilan . Saleh, Walid (2001, Yale, Böwering) -- Professor (Religion), Toronto . Saliba, George (1978, Berkeley) -- Professor, Columbia * Ahmad Dallal (1990, Columbia) -- Provost, AUB (previously Georgetown, Stanford, Yale) * Glen Cooper (1999, Columbia) -- Claremont McKenna College (History) * Robert Morrison (2008, Columbia) -- Professor (dept. Religion), Bowdoin * Kaveh Farzad Niazi (2011, Columbia) -- California State San Francisco . Savant, Sarah Bowen (2006, Harvard, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Associate Prof., Aga Khan U -- ISMC . Schimmel, Annemarie (1941 Berlin, 1951 Marburg) -- Professor Emeritus, Harvard (d. 2003) * Akbar Hyder * Carl Ernst (1981, Harvard) -- Prof. (Religious Studies), UNC (previously Associate Prof. (Religion), Pomona) * Maria Subtelny (1979, Harvard) * Ali Asani (1984, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC & Religion), Harvard * Barbara Eileen Croken (1990, Harvard) * Ghada Hijjawi-Qaddumi (1990, Harvard, joint w. Oleg Grabar) -- President, World Crafts Council-Asia Pacific Region * Mehmet Yalcin (1993, Harvard) * Nargis Virani (1999, Harvard) . Schmidtke, Sabine -- Professor, IAS * Jan Thiele -- U. Muenster * Reza Pourjavady (2008, FU Berlin) . Schoefield, Katherine (2003, SOAS, Richard Widass) * Richard David Williams (2015, King's College London) . Sells, Michael (1982, University of Chicago, Fazlur Rahman) * Munim Sirry (2012, University of Chicago) -- Assistant Professor of Theology, University of Notre Dame * Lauren Osborne (2014, University of Chicago) -- Assistant Professor, Religion, Whitman College . Shahid, Irfan (1954, Princeton) -- Professor, Georgetown (d. 2016) . Skjærvø, Prods Oktor (1982, Ph.D. Oslo; 1984, D.Hab. Mainz) -- Professor Emeritus, Harvard *Rahim Shayegan (1999, Harvard) -- Jahangir and Eleanor Amuzegar Chair of Iranian, NELC, UCLA *Yuhan Vevaina (2007, Harvard) -- Lecturer, Department of Religious Studies, Stanford *Daniel Sheffield (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof., (NES), Princeton (prev. U. Washington) . Spellberg, Denise (1989, Columbia) -- Associate Prof. (History), UT Austin . Spuler, Bertold (1948, Hamburg, Rudolph Strothmann) -- Professor, Hamburg (d. 1990) * Wilfred Madelung (1957, Hamburg) -- IIS, London (previously Professor, Oxford) . Stetkevych, Suzanne P. (1981, Chicago) -- Professor, Georgetown (previously, Indiana University, Bloomington) * Muhammad Izhar ul-Haq (1998, Indiana) * Samer Ali (2002, Indiana) -- Associate Prof. (Arabic Language & Literature), Michigan * Kim Searcy (2004, Indiana) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Loyola * Boutheina Khaldi (2008, Indiana) * Imed Nsiri (2008, Indiana) * Huda J. Fakhreddine (2011, Indiana) -- Assistant Prof. (Arabic Literature), Penn * Mishari Almusa (2011, Indiana) -- Assistant Prof., Kuwait U. * Hamad Alajmi (2012, Indiana) -- Assistant Prof., Kuwait U. * Hussain Abulfaraj (2012, Indiana) * Mustafa BinMayaba (2012, Indiana) -- King Abdulaziz University, Jeddah * Abdulmueen Balfas (2013, Indiana) -- Assistant Prof. (Arabic Literature), King Abdulaziz University, Jeddah * Ahmad Almallah (2013, Indiana) -- previously Assistant Prof., Middlebury * Mohammad Alqanaei (2013, Indiana) -- Assistant Prof., Kuwait U. * Al Amein Alshareif (2013, Indiana) * Anan Habeeb (2015, Indiana) * Enass Khansa (2015, Georgetown) -- Assistant Prof., AUB * Ali Alnahhabi (2016, Indiana) * Anwar A. J. A. Alsaad (2016, Indiana) * Fahd Alebdha (2017, Indiana, joint w. Asma Afsaruddin) * Nana Aba Bentil-Mawusi (2018, Georgetown, joint w. Samuel Obeng) -- Lecturer (Arabic), University of Ghana * Pamela Klasova (2018, Georgetown) -- Postdoctoral Fellow (Arabic), Bowdoin . Stewart, Devin (1984, Penn) -- Associate Professor, Emory * Jocelyn Hendrickson (2009, Emory) -- Assistant Prof., University of Alberta (previously Whitman College) * Abbas Barzegar (2010, Emory) * Robert H. Moore (2010, Emory) . Subtelny, Maria (Harvard, 1979) -- Professor (NMEC), U. Toronto * Arley A. Loewen (2001, Toronto) * Colin P. Mitchell (2002, Toronto) -- Associate Prof., Dalhousie University * Mahdi Tourage (2005, Toronto) -- Associate Prof., Western Ontario * Chad Lingwood (2009, Toronto) -- Associate Prof., Grand Valley State University * Maryam Moazzen (2011, Toronto) -- Assistant Prof., University of Louisville * Nasrin Askari (2013, Toronto) -- postdoc, University of British Columbia . Togan, Zeki Velidi (d. 1970) * Martin Dickson (1958, Princeton) . Toorawa, Shawkat (Penn) -- Yale * Tarek El-Ariss (2004, Cornell) -- Associate Prof. (Comp. Lit.), U. Texas Austin * Hamzah Zafer (2013, Cornell) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), U Washington . Troutt Powell, Eve (1995, Harvard) -- Professor (History), Penn * Beeta Bagholizadeh (2018, Penn) -- Assistant Prof. (History & Africana Studies), Bucknell University . Woods, John (Princeton, 1974) -- Chicago * Sholeh Quinn (1993, Chicago) -- UC Merced * Judith Pfeiffer (2003, Chicago) -- Oxford * Sara Nur Yıldız (2006, Chicago) -- Orient-Institut, Istanbul * Patrick G. Wing (2007, Chicago) -- Rutgers University * Evrim Binbaş (2009, Chicago) -- Royal Holloway London * Hani Khafipour, (2013, Chicago) -- USC * Kaveh Hemmat (2014, Chicago) -- Benedictine University . Zaman, Muhammad Qasim (1994, McGill) - Professor (NES & Religion), Princeton * Joel Blecher (2013, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (History), George Washington University * Rozaliya Garipova (2013, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Nazarbayev University * Michael Dann (2015, Princeton) * Aaron Rock-Singer (2016, Princeton) . Ziai, Hossein (1976, Harvard) * Ghazzal Dabiri -- Ghent University * Wali Ahmadi (1997, UCLA, Comp. Lit.) -- Associate Prof. (NES), Berkeley . Zimmerman, Fritz (Richard Walzer, 1974, Oxford) -- Oxford * Toby Mayer (2002, Oxford) -- IIS * Rotraud Hansberger (2006, Oxford) -- LMU Munich Latest activity